Princesses Changed  Introduce
by HanRarinHani
Summary: 7 member SJ diberikan sebuah buku berbeda dan disuruh membacanya secara bercouple hingga ending, but mereka tak membacanya hingga tamat jadilah mereka yang masuk ke cerita itu untuk menyelesaikan cerita yang mereka baca.  q g ahli mslh summary


PRINCESSES | INTRODUCE

Title : Princesses.

Main Cast :

Princesses :

Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk/Teukie a.k.a Princess Pocahontas.

Kim Heechul a.k.a Heechul/Chulie a.k.a Princess Ariel.

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Sungmin/Minnie a.k.a Princess Belle.

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk/Hyukie a.k.a Princess Aurora/Briar Rose.

Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Ryeowook/Wookie a.k.a Princess Cindy.

Kim Kibum a.k.a Kibum a.k.a Princess Snow White.

Henry Lau a.k.a Henry a.k.a Princess Fa Mulan.

Princes :

Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin. a.k.a John Rolfe (second love Pocahontas).

Tan Hangeng a.k.a Hankyung/Han. a.k.a Prince Eric.

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun/Kyu. a.k.a Prince Adam.

Lee Donghae a.k.a Donghae/Hae. a.k.a Prince Phillip.

Kim Jongwoon a.k.a Yesung/Sungie. a.k.a Prince Charming.

Choi Siwon a.k.a Siwon/Wonnie. a.k.a Prince Andrew. (wkwkwk, krn d crita asliny g d tmplin nmany, jd pke nma Siwonny z ^^).

Zhoumi a.k.a Zhoumi/Mimi. a.k.a Li Shang.

Main assistant characterization :

Me a.k.a Han Rarin/Rin a.k.a Little fairy. (hehe, dsni q yg bkin ulah hingga mrk trjbak ^^).

Shin Donghee a.k.a Shindong a.k.a The Citizen.

Cameo :

Cameo of Pocahontas :

John Smith a.k.a First love Pocahontas.

Chief Powhatan a.k.a Pocahontas's father.

Kocoum a.k.a A brave Powhatan warrior (namja).

Meeko a.k.a Raccoon, Pocahontas's friend.

Flit a.k.a Hummingbird, Pocahontas's friend.

Grandmother Willow a.k.a A tree, Pocahontas's friend.

John Ratcliffe a.k.a Governor.

Percy a.k.a Governor's dog.

Nakoma a.k.a Pocahontas's best friend (yeoja).

Thomas a.k.a Smith's friend (namja).

Cameo of The Little Mermaid :

Sebastian a.k.a A crab, Ariel's friend.

King Triton a.k.a Ariel's father.

Flounder a.k.a A fish, Ariel's friend.

Scuttle a.k.a A seagull.

Max a.k.a A dog, Eric's dog.

Grimsby a.k.a Eric's advisor.

Ursula a.k.a An Octopus

Vanessa a.k.a Ursula's change to human.

Louis a.k.a The French cook of Eric's castle.

Carlotta a.k.a The servant in Eric's castle.

Cameo of Beauty and The Beast :

Gaston a.k.a A man.

Maurice a.k.a Belle's father.

Lumiere a.k.a Master of cantle (become to a candelabra).

Cogsworth a.k.a A household staff (become to a pendulum clock).

Mrs. Potts a.k.a A kitchen's head of castle (become to a teapot).

Chip Potts a.k.a Mrs. Potts's son (become to a teacup).

Fifi/Babette a.k.a A maid (become to a featherduster).

Madame Armoire a.k.a The former opera singer (become to a wordrobe).

Le Fou a.k.a A local villager.

The Enchantress a.k.a A fairy.

Cameo of Sleeping Beauty :

Maleficent a.k.a Evil fairy.

Flora a.k.a A fairy, wears a red dress.

Fauna a.k.a A fairy, wears a green dress.

Merryweather a.k.a A fairy, wears a blue dress.

King Stefan a.k.a Aurora's father.

Queen Leah a.k.a Aurora's mother.

King Hubert a.k.a Phillip's father.

Cameo of Cinderella :

Lady Tremaine a.k.a Cindy's stepmother.

Anastasia Tremaine a.k.a Lady's young daughter.

Drizella Tremaine a.k.a Lady's older daughter.

Jaq a.k.a A male mouse.

Gus a.k.a A male mouse.

Lucifer a.k.a Lady's cat.

Suzy a.k.a A female mouse.

Perla a.k.a A female mouse.

Fairy Godmother a.k.a A fairy.

Bruno a.k.a Cindy's dog.

Cameo of Snow White and Seven Dwarfs :

Doc a.k.a The lead of dwarfs.

Grumpy a.k.a A dwarf.

Happy a.k.a A dwarf.

Sleepy a.k.a A dwarf.

Dopey a.k.a A dwarf.

Bashful a.k.a A dwarf.

Sneezy a.k.a A dwarf.

Queen Grimhilde a.k.a The evil queen.

The Huntsman.

Cameo of Mulan :

Fa Zhou a.k.a Mulan's father.

Fa Li a.k.a Mulan's mother.

Grandmother Fa a.k.a Mulan's grandmother.

Khan a.k.a Mulan's horse.

Mushu a.k.a Mulan's Chinese dragon.

Cri-Kee a.k.a Mulan's purple cricket.

Shan Yu a.k.a Leader of the Huns.

Yao a.k.a Leader of the army.

Ling a.k.a The army.

Chien-Po a.k.a The army.

Ting-ting a.k.a The eldest daughter of the Emperor of China.

Mei a.k.a The middle daughter of the Emperor of China.

Su a.k.a The youngest daughter of the Emperor of China.

Genre : Romance, Life, Fantasy, Fluff, Crack *maybe*, etc.

Rating : PG-13.

A/N : FF ni trinspirsi dr bbrp crita Disney ^^ n' d gbung dgn SJ Oppa. Mian jk byk kslhn pnulisn dlm identits/isi ff. Ni ff prtma Han yg ngelibtin 85 main cast+cameo, eh y mian Shinppa Han jdiin warga, mksdny warga d Disney, jd tmn Han jg nntn member laen. FF GJ, etc.

Anggap ktk smua ni bhsany korea y, hohohoho.

Length : Chaptered.

Warning : DILARANG COPAS SEENAK JIDAT TANPA IZIN ^^. Yg nmpng lwt, mnt kmenny jg, cpe tw nlzny. Gomawo.

Author : Evil Eternal Maknae a.k.a Han Rarin a.k.a Hani a.k.a me.

= 3 = 3 = 3 = 3 = 3 =

*Han Rarin POV*

Huh~

Sebal sekali. Hari ini tak ada suatu kejadian yang menarik. Ku kepakkan kedua sayap putihku menuju istana awan *lol*.

Ah iya kita belum berkenalan. Hai, namaku Han Rarin, umurku baru 15. Aku adalah salah satu peri yang bertugas di bumi, but karena umurku belum mencapai 18 tahun, jadi aku belum bekerja layaknya peri-peri yang lainnya. Hal itu yang membuatku bosan. Oh ya apa namaku terdengar aneh? *readers manggut2, author mjok* itu nama yang aku dapat dari Ratu Peri. *ktauan bo'ongny. Ni cm fiksi blka ^^*

Sejak aku berusia 13 tahun, aku sudah merasa bosan dengan keadaanku yang hanya diam dan mendengarkan cerita Eonnideulku tentang serunya menolong manusia. Eh ya aku lupa. Peri-peri senior disini ku panggil Eonni, karena aku rasa nyaman menggunakan kata itu dan peri-peri junior ku panggil Dongsaeng. Aku belajar beberapa kata itu dari manusia saat aku pergi ke tempat bernama…uhmmm…Korea Selatan ^^. *ancur bhsa Han =="*

Ah iya aku sudah lama tidak ke Korea, mungkin sudah 1 tahun. Terakhir aku kesana ketika aku menjaili seorang anak kecil untuk memberikan coklat yang ia beli, al-hasil aku kena marah oleh Ratu Peri, ck. Aku ingin bermain dengan manusia. Haha.

"Rariiiiiiiiiiin!, mau kemana kau?", teriak Ratu Peri.

Upsss~

Saatnya kita pergi. Ku kepakkan sayapku semakin cepat. Teriakan Ratu Peri masih terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Hup!

Aku mendarat di depan sebuah gedung dengan banyak orang yang mengantri di luarnya. Aku berjalan menuju gang sempit lalu berubah menjadi manusia.

"Mian, ada apa ini?", tanyaku pada seorang yeoja, mungkin lebih tua dariku.

"Sekarang aka nada konser Super Junior di dalam gedung dan kami sedang mengantri untuk masuk. Kenapa kau bertanya?", tanyanya ketus.

"Owh ^^, ne, gomawo"

Cih sombong sekali.

Super Junior?, apa itu?, apakah sebuah drama?. Aku ingin menontonnya!.

Aku berlari ke belakang gedung berniat merubah wujudku kembali, tapi…

BRUKK

"Aigo~, sakit sekali", keluhku sambil memegang pantatku.

"Gwencanha?", tanya seorang namja berwajah imut, putih dan cukup tampan.

"Ne, gwencanha, Oppa?"

"Mian, kami sedang buru-buru", ucapnya dan segera pergi diikuti 3 orang namja lain.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku heran. Ketika mereka melewati barisan orang-orang yang mengantri, sebuah teriakan kembali terdengar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SUPER JUNIOR!"

Apa namja-namja tadi Super Junior?. Tiba-tiba aku ada ide untuk menghilangkan kebosananku. Ide itu muncul saat aku melihat seorang pemuda dengan wajah cukup cantik.

Aku berlari menuju belakang gedung dan mengucapkan sesuatu hingga terdapat 7 buah buku tidak terlalu tebal, standar yang juga ada gambar-gambarnya. Senyumku merekah.

"Magic Book Story", ucapku membaca sudut atas salah 1 buku.

Aku pun berjalan masuk ke gedung dan melihat Super Junior, tentunya dengan merubah wujud terlebih dahulu. Hehe.

Selesai pentas, aku kembali menjadi manusia dan berlari-lari riang mencari kamar ganti Super Junior. *ngrep*

Tokk Tokk Tokk

CKLEK

"Ne, nuguya?, kau mencari siapa?", tanya seorang namja dengan wajah imut dan cukup cantik menurutku.

"Boleh aku masuk, Oppa? ^^"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, aku segera masuk dan kulihat ada 14 orang tengah istirahat. Ada yang bermain game, tidur, makan, dll.

"Nuguya?", tanya seorang namja bernama uuhhh…Han…Hankyung Oppa.

"Han Rarin imnida ^^"

"Oh, yeah, ada apa ya?", tanya seorang namja bernama…itu…euhh…Leeteuk Oppa.

"Hmmm, hanya ingin bermain dengan kalian ^^"

"Bermain?", tanya Kyu…hyun Oppa.

"Ne, uhmmm, apakah kalian semua namja?, kenapa sepertinya ada yang mirip yeoja?", tanyaku bingung.

"Kami semua namja", jawab Donghae Oppa.

"Owh, yesungdahlah tak apa, itu akan semakin ramai"

Aku memperhatikan tiap wajah yang ada kemudian memberikan 7 buku tadi pada 7 orang yang menurutku berwajah cantik ^^.

"Leeteuk Oppa, bacalah buku itu bersama Kangin Oppa, Heechul Oppa juga baca bersama Hankyung Oppa, Sungmin Oppa dengan Kyu Oppa, Eunhyuk Oppa dengan Hae Oppa, Ryeowook Oppa dengan Yesung Oppa, Kibum Oppa dengan Siwon Oppa dan Henry Oppa dengan Zhoumi Oppa. Buku itu harus dibaca sampai habis, jika kalian berhenti di satu halaman dan tak melanjutkannya dalam jangka 2 jam, maka kalian sendiri yang akan berperan dalam cerita itu ^^", jelasku panjang lebar.

"Berperan?", tanya Shindong.

"Kalian akan tau sendiri. Pesanku kalian harus membacanya bersama hingga tamat, jika tidak, kalian sendiri yang akan berperan untuk menyelesaikan cerita itu ^^. Aku harus pergi. Bye"

Sekilas ku lihat mereka menggerumuni 7 buku yang tadi ku beri.

#Malam hari#

Aku terus mengikuti mereka hingga aku sampai di sebuah…uhm…dorm?, itu yang ku dengar dari mereka. Ternyata ada 2 dorm. Aku terus mengamati mereka, belum ku lihat salah satu dari mereka membuka buku itu. Aish, menyebalkan!.

Ting Tong

Eh ada yang bertamu. Ku kepakkan sayapku mendekati pintu, tapi seseorang segera berlari dan membuka pintu.

Ku lihat 7 orang pemuda masuk. 3 diantara mereka membawa bukuku.

"Ada apa kemari, Hyukie?", tanya Leeteuk Oppa kalau tak salah namanya.

"Bahan makanan di dorm 12 habis, Hyung, kami mau makan"

"Oh, kajja"

Ku lihat 15 pemuda itu makan bersama, aish, aku ingin ikut makan.

"Hankyung Hyung, kau yang membereskannya", ucap Donghae.

"Aish, ne"

Ih, mereka tak membuka bukuku!.

Aku ingin menggunakan sihirku untuk menarik mereka hingga membuka bukuku, tapi suara seseorang menghentikanku.

"Hyung, apa kita akan menbaca buku ini?", tanya Sungmin Oppa.

"Memang kau ingin membacanya, Hyung?", tanya Kyu Oppa.

"Hmmm, aku tertarik", jawab Sungmin Oppa yang membuatku senang.

"Aku juga", balas Ryeowook Oppa.

"Apa kalian ingin membaca cerita anak perempuan?", tanya Kangin Oppa yang sukses membuatku kesal.

"Maksud Hyung?", tanya Eunhyuk Oppa.

"Kemarikan buku-buku kalian!", ucap Kangin Oppa.

"Lihat judulnya!, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and The Beast, The Little Mermaid, Mulan, Snow White and 7 Dwarfs dan Pocahontas?, itu semua judul cerita anak perempuan kan?", tambah Kangin Oppa.

Aish, aku kesal.

"Tapi, lihat, Hyung!", ucap Siwon Oppa.

"Wae?", tanya Kangin Oppa.

"Di setiap sudut atas ketujuh buku ini tertulis 'Magic Book Story' yang ditulis entah menggunakan apa hingga tulisannya nampak berkilau berwarna perak", jelas Siwon Oppa.

"Ah, iya, kau benar, Wonnie", ucap Heechul Oppa.

"Yesungdah, ayo kit abaca sesuai anak tadi jelaskan", ucap Leeteuk Oppa dan menarik tangan Kangin Oppa untuk duduk di ruang TV.

Yey

Aku melompat girang dan menunggu mereka membaca.

20 menit kemudian…

"Leeteuk Hyung, sudahlah, aku sudah mengantuk, lagipula aku tak tertarik", ucap Kangin Oppa dan berdiri.

"Tapi…"

"Besok saja diteruskan", tambah Kangin Oppa dan menarik tangan Leeteuk Oppa.

Eh eh eh

Tunggu mereka baru membaca halaman mana?, Horeeeeeee, aku bisa bermain.

25 menit kemudian…

"Hannie, aku sudah mengantuk"

"Baiklah, kajja kita tidur aja"

Yes, 2 couple.

30 menit kemudian…

"Wookie, kita tidur yuk, ini sudah jam 11 malam"

"Ne, Hyung, kajja"

35 menit kemudian…

"Kyu!, kau daritadi bermain PSP?, bukannya menemaniku membaca"

"Mian, Hyung, jangan marah donk"

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur"

40 menit kemudian…

"Kita tidur yuk, Hyukie Hyung"

"Hmmm"

45 menit kemudian…

"Kibum, sudah malam, besok saja membacanya ^^"

"Ne, Hyung"

50 menit kemudian…

"Zhoumi gege, Henry sudah mengantuk"

"Ayo kita tidur"

"Ne"

Yuhuuuuuuuuuu

7 couple haha

Eh tersisa 1, ah, ku ajak jadi penonton saja bersamaku ^^.

Esoknya…

Di waktu yang sama, namun tempat yang berbeda, 15 orang baru terbangun dari tidur mereka xixixixi.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

""

Hehe

Sesuai perkiraanku, mereka akan berteriak secara bersamaan walau di tempat yang berbeda.

*Han Rarin POV End*

TBC

RLC

Haha, GJ?, so pasti.

Mian ya, chap slnjtny Han critain 1 by 1 kuk ^^.


End file.
